U.S. Pat. No. 3,101,418 provides an electric controller for controlling electrically-operated valves of an irrigation system. The controller described in the patent is relatively easy to install and easy to set to the specific program desired for any particular irrigation system.
An objective of the present invention is to provide a controller of the same general type as described in the patent, but one which is simpler and more rugged in its construction, and one which is more reliable and more capable of long term trouble free operation. Like the unit described in the patent, the controller of the present invention is easy to install, and easy to set to any specific program desired for any particular irrigation system.